


Daemons

by lord_of_cats



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Then fluff, his dark materials!stuck, very cute, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Dave and their daemons go to the movies on a totally not-date.<br/>Shenanigans happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daemons

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up:  
> John's daemon, Casey is a black rabbit with blue eyes, much like her human.  
> Dave's daemon, Caledfwlch is a black crow with red eyes and replica shades to Dave.
> 
> Just some fluff because honestly all I write is sadness.  
> Feedback is appreciated.  
> Enjoy :)

Your name is John Egbert, and both you and Casey are so nervous right now.  
She won’t admit it, but you can feel her trembling in your lap. You stroke her fur reassuringly.

The reason the both of you are trembling and a bundle of nerves is your best friend Dave Strider, who just pulled the cheesiest (and lamest) trick in the book.  
He pretended to yawn, stretching his arms up high (Caledfwlch stretched her wings at the same time, scooting a little closer to Casey as well) and brought them down on my shoulders, pulling me closer. 

The four of you were in the cinema, watching a movie (obviously). You had popcorn and drinks and choc-tops. You are wearing your absolute best clothes that made you look like you put effort in, but not too much effort. The right amount of effort. Totally like you didn’t spend an hour deciding what to wear while Casey nibbled at your hair. Nope not at all.  
For Casey it was a little easier, you just tied a dark blue bow around her left ear.  
Dave is actually wearing clean clothes for once. You know how rare this is because you’ve seen his room and it is the messiest thing ever. Dirty clothes are literally everywhere, alongside messes of cords and miscellaneous objects that you don't want to take a closer look at.  
Caledfwlch is also well groomed, feathers sleek and shiny.  
It feels like a date, especially since Dave and Caledfwlch have not complained once.  
However, they also said it totally wasn’t a date when you asked.   
So…you guess it isn’t?  
Doesn’t mean you can’t think of it as a date.

Casey looks up at you, twitching her nose a little nervously. She’s sending you a challenge, and she is so on.   
Casey wiggles her little stumpy rabbit tail and hops off your lap, settling down next to you in the gap between Dave and yourself. She looked up at Caledfwlch, flicking an ear to summon her over.  
Caledfwlch hopped over cautiously, taking her sweet time to jump off of Dave’s lap and settle down next to Casey. But she does.  
Once Caledfwlch is settled, Casey rubs her cheek against Caledfwlchs, nearly bumping the smaller, replica shades of Dave’s off her face.

You rub your hand between Casey’s ears for a second before moving your left hand up to where Dave’s hand is perched. You wrap your fingers around Dave’s and drag your thumb in circles across the back of his hand.

Blushing furiously, you purposely look away, instead focussing on the movie in front of you.

Uncharacteristically, you don’t actually focus on the movie. Instead, you focus on the feeling of Casey and Caledfwlch snuggling up together.

Whatever your daemon is feeling, you will feel too. The stronger the emotion, the stronger you feel it too.   
Daemons and their people are connected. When their people die, their Daemons vanish from existence. When daemons are touched by unwanted hands, their humans feel a horrific presence in their chest, like an intruder has clawed their way into something precious, something to be kept safe and secret. Not to mention it’s considered taboo in your society.  
Daemons and their humans are connected, so it’s only natural that you feel safe and sound when Casey snuggles closer to Caledfwlch. Because that’s what she’s feeling. 

You get distracted from your thoughts by a slightly-trembling hand brushing against your thigh. You blush even harder and look away as you feel his hand move in a circular motion on your leg. 

Man, this really feels like a date right now.

You sit still (no you don’t, you are so nervous right now, you’re shaking like a leaf) as he drags his right hand across your lap and wraps his long, slender fingers around…your drink.

You roll your eyes and let him take your drink. He grins as he takes a victory slurp of your Pepsi.   
You chuckle to yourself and turn your attention back to the movie. You completely ignore Dave, Casey and Caledfwlch until…it happens.

You freeze up, turning your head stiffly downwards.

Dave is touching Casey.

You look at him with wide blue eyes and he flinches.  
The way his hand is positioned, you realise it’s an accident. You think this because you can just make out the spilled over container of Pepsi on the floor. The way his hand is positioned, fingers all splayed out and tangled up in Casey’s fur.

It should hurt. It should feel like someone is tearing a hole in your chest. You’ve seen all the PSA’s about it. You’ve seen the troubled victims of daemon-touching, never okay, never the same. You should feel revolted. You should be in deep, searing pain. You should be kicking, screaming and pushing Dave away.  
But you aren’t.  
It doesn’t hurt. 

It feels…nice?

But before you can say anything, Dave rips his hand away from Casey’s fur and runs away, stuttering out apologies. As Caledfwlch flies after him, you can see other movie-viewers staring after them in disgust. You hear a few horrified whispers of ‘what a horrible boy’ and ‘someone should call the police’.

All you can do however is watch in mute shock as Dave and Caledfwlch hurry out of the cinema, a few tears sliding down your cheeks.

 

Your name is Dave Strider and holy shit you just fucked up so bad.

You were just kinda trying out your sweet pick up moves on John when…when…oh god you can’t even say it.

You’re currently hiding in a cubicle in the men’s bathroom, trying not to cry.   
Caledfwlch is attempting to wipe away your tears with her beak. But unfortunately, her beak is pretty sharp, and really hurts. But you feel like you deserve it, so she continues.

You really should care that you’re crying in the men’s bathroom in a shitty low-rate cinema, but honestly? You don’t fucking care anymore.

Because you touched Casey. Accidently, but still.  
You put your grubby, disgusting hands all over her soft and fluffy (yet forbidden. So forbidden) fur.   
Your mind keeps replaying the way John turned towards you, beautiful blue eyes wide with shock. The way he looked so distressed. You heard the whispers that followed you as you ran off, and you can’t help but agree with them.

You are disgusting.

You don’t think John and Casey would ever want to even speak to you again after this. Jade, Becquerel, Rose and Jaspers too. Once John and Casey tell them of course.

You let out a scream of frustration and kick the wall of the cubicle as hard as you can.

You fucked everything up. Everything was going so well!  
Caledfwlch swore she heard Casey purring. You could hear her teeth-grinding, so you guess what Cal said was true.   
John actually retaliated your moves, being surprisingly smooth for such a nerd.  
Like Casey, he seemed to be really enjoying himself. Well of course they were both enjoying themselves, if one felt happy, so did the other. It was natural.

So it was probably natural that they both hated you now.

“DAVE!”   
Your brooding is interrupted by a loud voice. You know who that voice belongs to.

You and Cal share a glance.

“Dave? Please don’t pull this bullshit. I know you’re in here. I heard you.” John’s voice calls out again.

You let out an annoyed hiss and oh shit, you’ve brought attention to yourself.

“Dave?” Through the gap between the tiled floor and cubicle door, you can see a John shape and a Casey shape settle down.  
“Man, this would be so awkward if you weren’t actually in the toilets huh?” Johns face appears in the gap between the floor and door. You look away. You can’t bring yourself to look at him.  
“Nope, nevermind, you’re in here.”

“Just leave me alone…” You mutter clutching your head with your hands.   
You hear him sigh and you can just see him rolling his eyes at you.   
“Dave…” 

You ignore him harder, but in your silence, you swear you can hear the soft shuffling of furred paws on tiles. You ignore that too. It’s probably just Casey fucking around. She does that, just like her human.

“Listen, I…”   
You can hear John’s voice, slightly muffled against the door. You can picture him, face pressed against the door, cheek squished against it, glasses askew and mouth open in a grin.

“We’ve really, really like liked you two for…quite a while now and…”  
As you hear his words, you can’t help but blush. You’ve liked him for ages, and hearing this makes your heart swell with joy.  
You feel a paw touch your leg, and you freeze up.

“Bluh! Sorry, I’m being really stupid…I’ll shut up.”  
Slowly, you turn your head down towards your lap. A fat, fluffy black rabbit has placed its paw on your lap and is staring up at you with kindly blue eyes.

“…Point is…”  
Casey wiggles her butt and jumps up onto your lap. You automatically shuffle around to accommodate her.

“We’re not mad, we promise.”  
Casey turns in a few circles, just like a cat would. She settles in your lap, grinding her teeth happily.

“We trust you.”  
You and Caledfwlch look down at each other in amazement. Of course he trusts you.  
He let his daemon, his precious soul crawl into your lap like it was no big deal. You could so easily betray that trust. You could just fling Casey off your lap, you could throw her down the toilet or refuse to let go of her. John wouldn’t be able to do anything.  
But you won’t.  
With trembling fingers, you reach down to place a hand on Casey.   
Her fur is the softest, fluffiest thing you’ve ever felt. Even when you were younger, before Caledfwlch settled and when she was a rabbit, her fur never felt as soft. Rose would probably take that as a comment of self-hate, but it’s not.   
Casey’s just that soft.  
As you touch her, you can hear corresponding sighs of enjoyment coming from the other side of the cubicle door. 

“So please open the door, let us in.”  
“I can’t…” You reply, scratching between Casey’s ears, still in a state of shock. “Casey’s comfortable. I’ll disturb her if I move.”  
You hear a sigh on the other end of the door. “I know Dave. Hold up.”

You watch in amusement as he proceeds to slide across the dirty tile floor on his belly.  
“Dude that’s gross.”  
He ignores you, and continues to worm his way across the floor, stopping only when he reaches you. With a derpy grin, he settles opposite you.   
“Hee hee…I guess you know now huh?” His derpy grin shrunk into a sadder one.  
“What? That you have the biggest boner for me?” You grin when you see his darkened cheeks.  
“S-shut up!”

You laugh at him. Man he was such a nerd.  
And holy fuck did you like him.  
And he just confessed. Big time.  
Now Strider! Time to be cool and smooth and make him fall even deeper in love with you.

Fortunately, Caledfwlch knew what you wanted. She wanted it too.

With a fluttering of feathers, she leapt off your shoulder, claws digging in a little then releasing.  
Caledfwlch lands on John’s shoulder, nuzzling against his cheek a little.

He gives you a wide-eyed look, mouth split into the largest, happiest, goddamn cutest smile you have ever seen.

“I love you.” You whisper at him, smiling back.

“I love you too.”

 

Later, the two of you have to leave the bathroom, because it’s gross and the cinema is closing.  
But you don’t mind.  
Because you spend the night (and many, many nights after that) curled up together, daemons curled up together in between the gap of your bodies.


End file.
